


Rest in Peace

by Shippings_galore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: GUYS, In Memory of Carrie Fisher, M/M, The Space Mom, The Space Queen, guys I just finished crying, we love you, we will miss you dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: The Avengers react to the  death of the most precious actress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very heartbroken. My friends called me today to tell me the news, while crying their eyes out. And I since I know that Tony would be a Star Wars geek, I had to write this.

Tony let out a sad and heartbreaking whimper before he buried himself deeper in his mountain of blankets.

"Tony... Babe, it'll be okay." Steve whispered as he handed the man a mug of hot chocolate with extra whip cream, marshmallows, and a stick of candy cane.

"No it won't." Clint cried out from his position on top of a bookcase.

"Clint..." Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She's dead. The world is ending." Bucky whined and sniffed.

"2016 sucks ass." Bruce groaned.

"It's all Trumps fault." Clint hissed.

Steve's own cup of hot chocolate cracked as he clenched his fist, "As much as I hate him, it's not his fault."

Tony wiped tears away with a fist and made grabby hands at Rhodey, who handed him a tissue. The genius muttered a thanks before blowing his nose.

"Rhodes. Please throw me a box of tissues." Clint whimpered as he climbed off the bookcase.

Rhodey nodded and grabbed a tissue box from the large pile on the coffee table before throwing it at the archer, who caught it weakly. Clint nodded and crawled in to Natasha's lap, and let out a pleased sound at the red head ran her fingers through his hair.

"She was a beautiful and powerful woman." Sam whispered and rubbed soothing circles on Bucky's back.

"She was important to me." Tony confessed, "I've only met her two time in my life. Once when the first movie came out, and the last time few years back. She... She was important to me."

"Why's that?" Steve asked gently.

"I first met her when I was 7. Howard took us to the premier, and she was there. I had gotten separated from Howard when she found me. She told me everything was going to be alright and that my parents will find me later, she didn't even know who I was. She stayed with me through the entire movie, and she stayed with me until almost all of the people in the premiere left. Howard had left me, and it was Jarvis that picked me up. She was furious at my father for leaving me alone and forgetting all about me. Jarvis reassured her that he would take good care of me." Tony explained,

"And then the last time, we ran in to each other in a party in LA. She... She treated me differently. She never treated me like a piece of meat, or like a rich snobby and important person. She treated me like I was her son. She was so nice and funny and sweet. She was the reason I didn't drink that night. She kept me in line. That night I told her how much I looked up to her. I told her that I was the kid at the first movie premier." The genius chuckled wetly, "She pulled a Han Solo at me by saying 'I know.' But I never got to tell her how much I really did love her. How I wished she was my mother, or at least a close friend."

Steve let out a strangled noise and pulled Tony out of his mountain of blankets and held him against his chest. Bucky let out a whimper and curled up in to a ball.

"She helped me through my process of taking the evil memories of the Winter Soldier." Bucky explained, "I would watch Star Wars movies when I couldn't sleep or when I was feeling down. She was strong, and I looked up to her more then I looked up at Skywalker or Solo. Even if I didn't meet her in person, the character she played is held dearly in my heart."

"Why does everyone seem to have such a great story behind Carrie Fisher. I just really really _really_ looked up to her and loved her." Clint muttered.

"Everyone loved her." Thor said.

"What's going to happen now with Star Wars?" Natasha said broodingly.

"It won't be the same." Rhodey sighed.

"No it won't. But we will have to do. She might have died, but her memory still lives on. Carrie Fisher was an inspiration to all of us, in some way or another. She was a great woman and she will be missed. I wish I had met her. 2016 sucked ass, but in less then a week, it'll be a new year. So I say, we do something in her honor." Steve suggested.

Tony nodded and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before taking out his tablet and typing furiously on it.

"Tonight we will watch the trilogy and the Force Awakens. Tomorrow too." Tony said.

The Avengers nodded and got comfortable as the lights dimmed and Jarvis began the movie.

A day later, Tony Stark announced that he was currently grieving for the loss of the wonderful actress. And how he was planning to make a statue in her honor to be placed in Avengers Tower. The day after that SI announced a new foundation. The Fisher Foundation that helped with anything ranging between helping lost children to helping people who couldn't pay their medical bills. The day after that SI held a vigil in central park, and began building Fisher Homes for the Lost or the Homeless.

"Her memory will live on. I hope, Carrie, that you are happy and that you know how much we all loved you and looked up to you. How much I loved you and looked up to you. Thank you for being in my life." Tony said at the end of another speech.

 

_Her memory will live on._

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of the lovely space Queen. RIP Carrie Fisher. You will be missed. 
> 
> P.S.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, I typed this in less then an hour with a few breaks to eat dinner and to pee.


End file.
